Printemps
by NotreDame
Summary: Petite histoire sur Esmeralda
1. L'île

Disclaimer : le manga 'Saint Seiya' ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucune de ses adaptations. Je ne gagne aucun profit matériel de cette fanfiction.

_Printemps_

L'île où je suis née s'appelle l'île de la Mort ou _Death Queen island_ (si vous parlez anglais). Tous les gens qui débarquent sur mon île disent que les conditions de vie y sont insupportables et qu'ils ont l'impression de vivre en enfer. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu cette impression mais après tout, comme j'y suis née, je n'ai aucun point de comparaison.

Selon une légende, une reine a été exilée ici il y a plusieurs siècles. C'était une magicienne qui avait d'immenses pouvoirs. Elle a vécu sur l'île jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et y a élevé son enfant, qui y a élevé son enfant à son tour. Cette île a servi de prison pendant longtemps, puis de lieu d'entraînement pour les chevaliers. Ma mère était une descendante de la reine, enfin je crois. Mon père est chevalier. Il forme des futurs chevaliers et c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi depuis que maman n'est plus là.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de distractions sur l'île alors j'essaie de me rendre utile : je répare les filets de pêche, je fais à manger, je range. Et puis, quand un nouveau arrive sur l'île, je lui fais tout visiter et je lui montre les endroits à éviter et les erreurs à ne pas commettre. Mon père dit que c'est bien, que j'ai raison d'essayer de les aider. Il me dit aussi de ne pas trop m'attacher aux apprentis chevaliers car la plupart meurent au bout de quelques mois. J'essaie mais c'est n'est pas facile : quand je les vois arriver, pleins d'espoirs et d'innocence, j'ai toujours envie qu'ils vivent.

* * *

Mon père est parti en voyage il y a quelques mois. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une affaire importante à régler. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'emmène mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il me manque. Je l'attends en menant ma petite vie tranquille entre deux éruptions volcaniques. Et puis, un instructeur m'annonce la mauvaise nouvelle : on a encore perdu un nouveau ce matin. C'est moi qui vais écrire à ses proches pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Encore un enfant parti trop tôt…

Voilà le bateau de mon père ! Je me précipite et je reste stupéfaite. Il porte un masque étrange, maintenant. Je lui demande gentiment de le retirer et il me frappe ! Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal ? C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller…

Les jours passent et j'espère enfin retrouver mon papa, cet homme exigeant et parfois distant mais juste, celui qui m'aimait et m'encourageait à aider les nouveaux. Il n'est plus du tout le même. Tous les jours, je le vois qui agresse les garçons, qui les frappe… Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose quand il était en déplacement. Ou peut-être qu'il a été remplacé par un monstre, qui sait ? Un jour, je résoudrai ce mystère.

* * *

Un nouveau vient d'arriver par le bateau. Il m'impressionne énormément. Contrairement à la plupart des nouveaux, il n'a pas du tout eu l'air effrayé par les volcans ou les pluies de feu. Le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il a clairement fait comprendre à tous les instructeurs que rien ni personne n'arriverait à le briser. Evidemment, mon père a réagi au quart de tour et l'a emmené sur le pire terrain d'entraînement.

Ça doit faire une heure qu'ils y sont. Je m'inquiète. Quelqu'un aurait dû dire à ce garçon que commencer par défier tout le monde était le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer. J'attends, tétanisée. Et puis mon père revient. Seul.

Je me précipite dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Je trouve le nouveau étendu, couvert de plaies. Il respire encore, c'est une chance. Je m'approche, je le secoue doucement.

\- Shun… murmure-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux.

\- Viens ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Il y a une secousse sismique toutes les deux ou trois heures, la prochaine est dans vingt minutes !

Je l'aide à se mettre debout, je l'entraîne loin du danger. Il titube et me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'espère qu'il ne va pas claquer entre mes bras.

\- Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais… murmure-t-il tandis qu'on s'écroule loin des pluies de pierres.

Je le regarde. Il a des marques de coups de poing un peu partout. J'ai le cœur serré car j'ai déjà vécu cette scène plusieurs fois : j'aide un nouveau et il meurt de fatigue quelques jours plus tard. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'il me regarde avec un petit sourire. On dirait qu'il a l'air ravi de me voir.

\- C'est Kido qui t'a envoyée ici ? souffle-t-il.

\- Heu, non ! Je suis née sur l'île. Je m'appelle…

Un rugissement nous interrompt :

\- ESMERALDA ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas les aider !

Je me raidis. Je vais encore me prendre un coup de fouet ! A ma grande surprise, le garçon se place devant moi.

\- Laissez-la tranquille ! rugit-il.

Je suis stupéfaite. Il prend ma défense alors qu'il me connait à peine ! Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est rendre mon père encore plus furieux. Les coups pleuvent sur tous les deux et j'ai mal partout quand mon père finit par tourner les talons. Je croise le regard du garçon. Il me lance un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace de douleur.

\- Moi, c'est Ikki, souffle-t-il. On survivra à ça ensemble, je te le promets.

_A suivre…_


	2. La porte

Cela fait plus d'un an qu'Ikki est sur l'île. Il fait partie de ma vie, maintenant et nous faisons en sorte de nous voir à chaque occasion. Je panse ses plaies, plus nombreuses chaque jour. Il me parle de sa vie d'avant, de ses amis, de son petit frère qui lui manque. Il dit que Shun et lui ont toujours été à la fois inséparables et incroyablement différents. Tout le monde les trouvait différents, le bad boy et le petit ange. Et puis, il me promet qu'un jour, il m'emmènera loin d'ici, au Japon, là où la vie est facile, enfin moins difficile que sur cette île.

J'aimerais le croire mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial qui me lie à cette île, qu'une chose particulière m'y attend. Pourtant, je suis à peu près certaine d'aimer Ikki. Depuis que mon père m'a tourné le dos, il est devenu la personne la plus importante de ma vie. À chaque fois que je le peux, je m'occupe de lui. On dit que seuls les dieux et les chevaliers peuvent ressentir le cosmos mais je crois qu'à force de passer du temps avec des chevaliers, j'ai fini par apprendre beaucoup de choses qui échappent au commun des mortels. Personne ne le sait mais j'arrive à percevoir le cosmos des personnes qui m'entourent. Celui d'Ikki est chargé de colère et d'agressivité. Cependant, sa colère s'atténue dès qu'il sait que je suis là. Par moments, j'ai l'impression qu'il a plus besoin de moi que moi de lui.

J'aimerais qu'il ne se laisse pas dévorer par la haine. Je le lui ai dit une fois et il m'a répondu que tout sera réglé une fois qu'il aura son armure : il m'emmènera très loin et tout sera fini ! Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! Je suis probablement une descendante de la Reine morte, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de partir ?

* * *

Il y a une porte quelque part sur l'île. Juste une porte, elle ne mène nulle part. Pour l'atteindre, il faut descendre sur les rochers et marcher les pieds dans l'eau pendant une minute. Personne n'en parle jamais mais je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'elle était là. J'ai même rêvé de cette porte à plusieurs reprises et je pense sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal juste derrière. De toute façon, rien n'est normal sur cette île. Pourquoi y a-t-il plusieurs zones où il pleut du feu et un jardin où des fleurs poussent à chaque saison comme si c'était toujours le printemps ?

J'ai décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. La porte est toujours là et elle a l'air plus grande que la dernière fois. Je m'approche. Il y a des bruits étranges derrière…

_Soudain, un souvenir me revient. J'étais dans une prairie pleine de fleurs, heureuse et insouciante. Je cueillais des narcisses. Tout d'un coup, le sol s'est fendu en deux et un char traîné par des chevaux noirs en a jailli. Il y a un type qui m'a attrapée et emmenée dans les profondeurs…_

Je reviens à moi. C'est absurde, je viens d'inventer ce souvenir. Il y a des fleurs qui poussent ici pour des raisons qui m'échappent mais aucun narcisse. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble un narcisse…

* * *

Je n'ai parlé à personne de cette vision. Les gens qui m'entourent ont déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Mais ça m'intrigue, quand même. La nuit venue, je retourne près de la porte. Personne n'a le droit de sortir la nuit, et surtout pas moi : c'est dangereux et on a besoin que je reste en vie pour faire les corvées. Pourtant, les volcans se taisent sur mon passage et le sol cesse de trembler.

J'arrive près de la porte, je la touche du bout des doigts. Ma vue se brouille et…

_Je suis face au roi du monde souterrain. Il m'annonce qu'il me veut près de lui. Il est attiré par la pureté et je suis, d'après lui, la plus pure des filles de Zeus. Il me propose de régner à ses côtés…_

Je me réveille. Vraiment, mon imagination me joue des tours.

* * *

Le Mont Solitaire crache des fumées toxiques aujourd'hui. Il est impossible de sortir sans être asphyxiés et pour une fois, tout le monde est autorisé à rester à l'intérieur en attendant l'accalmie. Ikki et moi nous cachons dans ce qui reste d'une hutte désaffectée. Pour la millième fois, il me parle de son frère et de la façon dont il lui manque. Ce matin, j'ai envie qu'il me parle d'autre chose. La curiosité me tenaille : est-ce qu'il a déjà vu une déesse, pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, répond-il. Et non. Tout le monde dit que Saori est la réincarnation d'Athéna mais moi, je ne suis même pas certain que ce soit vrai. On nous a déjà raconté beaucoup de bêtises, tu comprends ?

\- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

\- A une enfant parfaitement normale. Un peu trop gâtée, je dirais.

\- Alors comment sait-on que c'est la réincarnation d'une déesse ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Donne-moi tes mains.

Il passe son pouce le long de mes paumes et annonce qu'elles sont horriblement dures. Je m'étonne : pour moi, mes mains sont normales. Il m'explique alors que là où il est né, même les adultes ont les mains plutôt molles. D'après lui, seuls les esclaves et les chevaliers ont les paumes aussi dures que les nôtres. Il vient encore de m'apprendre un truc.

Il tient toujours mes mains dans les siennes. Il ne serre pas du tout, je pourrais retirer mes doigts mais je n'en ai pas envie. On reste assis en silence dans la pénombre et tout d'un coup, j'ai envie de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je ne sais pas comment ce serait, je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon. Est-ce qu'il aimerait ça ? Peut-être que ce serait trop audacieux, comme geste. Pourquoi ai-je envie de l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi ai-je parfois de drôles de papillons dans l'estomac quand il me regarde ? Le jour où il est arrivé, un des instructeurs m'a conseillé d'éviter de lui parler. Il m'a dit, je cite : _« c'est un bad boy, il va te briser le cœur »_. C'était gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi mais jusqu'ici, il n'a rien fait de mal. Au contraire, il m'a beaucoup aidée. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un ce que je ressens pour lui et…

Dehors, quelqu'un hurle la fin de la pause. On se lève en même temps. Il se penche vers moi et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui veut m'embrasser. Et puis il s'immobilise. Je lis la gêne sur son visage, quelque chose que je pourrais traduire par « _excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect_. » Evidemment. Il n'ose pas aller plus loin.

Je bafouille quelque chose et je sors, les joues en feu.

_A suivre…_


	3. Le point de non-retour

Je ne sais pas comment je suis encore arrivée près de la porte. Elle m'attire et m'obsède, et j'ai l'impression que si je m'approche de trop, je franchirai le point de non-retour. Je m'avance quand même. Quelqu'un crie un nom et…

_Je viens enfin de m'échapper du Monde Souterrain. A présent, j'aurai deux rôles distincts : celui de déesse du printemps et celui de reine des Enfers. On m'a attribué une île dans le Pacifique, inhabitable pour le moment mais je saurai la rendre accueillante. J'ai bien scellé la porte qui mène au Monde Souterrain. De temps en temps, je me réincarnerai pour renforcer la magie qui garde cette porte bien fermée. Je suis le cycle de la vie et de la mort. Je suis le renouveau, la plante qui meurt à l'automne pour renaître au printemps. Je suis la pureté que rien ni personne ne peut altérer. Je suis celle qui voyage entre deux mondes. Je suis la Reine des morts, celle qui a donné son nom à cette île. Je suis…_

Un cri m'échappe. Maintenant, je sais. Je suis la réincarnation de la déesse Perséphone.

Ça explique beaucoup de choses. S'il pleut souvent du feu ici, c'est parce que cette île se trouve collée à l'une des portes menant aux Enfers. Si des fleurs poussent sur une partie de l'île, c'est parce que je suis l'incarnation du printemps. Si j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies, c'est parce que c'est le cas. Si je me suis liée aussi vite avec un chevalier d'Athéna et si je lui ai posé toutes ces questions sur elle, c'est parce qu'elle est ma demi-sœur. Et si mon père est devenu méchant en voyageant…

Ça, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. J'essaie de me rappeler à quoi ressemblait ma vie d'avant, quand j'étais avec les autres dieux de l'Olympe. Pourquoi mes souvenirs sont-ils aussi flous ? Ikki m'a dit que depuis sa réincarnation, Athéna ne se souvient pas de son ancienne vie non plus. Peut-être que c'est normal, après tout.

Un instant. Si je suis une déesse, alors il ne peut rien y avoir entre Ikki et moi. Je suis au moins 2000 ans trop vieille pour lui. En outre, il est censé servir ma demi-sœur et j'ai une mission sacrée qui m'oblige à rester sur mon île jusqu'à la fin de mon incarnation. Je me sens déçue. J'aurais aimé avoir la vie d'une fille normale, avoir un petit ami, partir en voyage avec lui, peut-être me marier et avoir des enfants un jour. Je n'aurai rien de tout cela.

J'ai envie de me mettre à pleurer. C'est toute ma vie qui s'écroule. Et puis, j'ai une poussée d'orgueil. Cela fait trop longtemps que mon père me dit que je ne vaux rien. Maintenant, je sais qu'il a tort puisque je suis la réincarnation d'une déesse. Il faut que j'en parle à Ikki et que je continue à l'aider, que je fasse tout pour qu'il obtienne l'armure du phœnix. Peut-être qu'on pourra garder le contact après son départ. Avec un peu de chance, je m'entendais bien avec Athéna dans mes vies précédentes et si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra toujours se réconcilier et faire équipe d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je pourrais l'aider à ramener la paix sur Terre et elle pourrait m'aider à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à mon père.

J'ai envie d'espérer. J'ai envie de courir vers Ikki et de lui dire que même si on n'aura pas d'avenir ensemble, je sais qu'il deviendra un chevalier formidable et que je serai toujours fière de lui.

Je me précipite. Je ne regarde même pas où je vais. J'arrive au terrain d'entraînement et une douleur fulgurante me coupe le souffle. Je m'écroule. Je sens les bras d'Ikki autour de moi et rien qu'en voyant son expression, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une blessure mortelle. Il murmure mon nom et je vois le désespoir se peindre sur son visage. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

Pas maintenant ! J'ai trop de choses à lui dire : qui je suis, qui il est, ce que je sais, ce que je ne sais pas, quelle personne exceptionnelle je vois en lui… Je bafouille quelques mots et tout devient noir.

Je crois que je suis morte.

_À suivre…_


	4. La fin

Je suis debout devant la porte et il fait nuit. Je frappe. Une petite trappe s'ouvre et un visage apparaît.

\- Je suis Perséphone, déesse du printemps et reine du Monde Souterrain ! criai-je. Laisse-moi entrer !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte, répond l'apparition d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je suis la reine. J'ai le droit d'aller et venir à ma guise.

\- Je sais mais… c'est vous qui avez ordonné de garder la porte fermée, Majesté.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Je demande à parler à Hadès.

\- Il est occupé. Madame, il va m'envoyer aux cachots si je lui adresse la parole directement.

Je soupire. Evidemment, ce portier n'y est pour rien si je suis dans une situation catastrophique. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre à cause de moi.

\- Peux-tu faire porter un message ? m'enquis-je.

Il acquiesce et me tend une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Je rédige une lettre polie mais ferme. Je viens d'être tuée, je suis seule et j'exige d'être réintégrée dans mon rang de déesse, merci d'avance. Il part avec le message et je reste ici. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Il revient quelques heures plus tard, s'excuse et me tend un pli. Je l'ouvre, les mains tremblantes. J'étouffe un cri. Comme je m'en souvenais, mon cycle de vie est celui d'un éternel enchaînement de morts et de résurrections. J'avais planifié cette vie pour renforcer la magie qui garde fermée cette porte vers les Enfers. Malheureusement, je suis morte trop tôt et comme je dois absolument garder cette magie intacte, c'est mon fantôme qui va devoir veiller sur la porte jusqu'à la date que j'avais planifiée pour mon décès, c'est-à-dire dans 62 ans. Je suis coincée ici.

Je pleure. Si j'avais pu attendre encore un peu, j'aurais récupéré mes pouvoirs de déesse petit à petit. J'aurais pu créer une alliance avec Athéna, lui apporter mon aide et être aidée par elle. J'aurais fait mes choix et mené ma vie avec nettement plus de liberté. Mais non, pendant les six prochaines décennies, je serai le fantôme d'une adolescente muette et seule. Quelle injustice !

* * *

Peut-être qu'Ikki peut me voir et m'entendre. C'est vrai, on a été proches, après tout. Je refais le trajet en sens inverse et je trouve les baraquements complètement dévastés et des cadavres un peu partout. Je ne comprends pas, combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Et puis, je le vois, vêtu de l'armure du Phoenix, debout près d'une tombe, _ma_ tombe. Il déborde de colère. Je lui parle, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que ma mort a été une frappe stratégique, que quelqu'un s'est servi de moi pour essayer d'atteindre Athéna. Rien n'y fait. Je sens tellement de haine émaner de lui que c'est est douloureux. Je savais qu'il deviendrait un chevalier phénoménal mais je ne pensais pas qu'il utiliserait toute cette puissance aussi mal.

J'essaie de lui parler, encore et encore. Il n'entend pas, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il n'écoute pas. À un moment, je l'entends murmurer qu'il va tous les tuer. Et puis je craque et je décide de retourner près de la porte. Pour la première fois, je remarque que je suis entourée de fantômes. L'un deux, celui d'un des instructeurs, se tourne vers moi et me demande poliment si je sais où il faut aller. Je pleure encore. Je l'aimais bien lui, il n'a jamais été méchant avec moi. Il vient de mourir à 28 ans sans aucune raison.

* * *

C'est demain qu'Ikki quittera l'île.

J'ai essayé de le raisonner, en vain. Il a perverti plusieurs chevaliers et s'est créé une petite armée. Il a décidé d'aller attaquer Saori parce qu'elle savait qu'on allait l'envoyer ici, son grand-père parce que c'est lui qui l'a envoyé en enfer, Shun parce que techniquement parlant, c'était lui qui était censé venir sur l'île et tous les autres chevaliers parce qu'il déborde de haine et que cette haine doit bien aller quelque part. Quelle catastrophe. J'espère qu'ils ont tous le cœur bien accroché.

J'aimerais l'accompagner pour veiller sur lui mais je sais que je dois veiller sur cette porte. D'une certaine façon, je me suis habituée à mon sort. Je n'ai plus mal aux pieds quand je marche sur les rochers brulants et je peux profiter du clair de lune autant que je le veux. Et puis, j'ai plus ou moins sympathisé avec les portiers qui se relaient derrière la porte. je les connais tous par leurs prénoms et on se parle de temps en temps. L'un d'eux m'a dit qu'il fera tout pour m'aider quand je reprendrai du service dans une soixantaine d'années. Parait-il qu'on apprécie ma gentillesse et que ça ne le dérangerait pas si je décidais de régner seule sur les Enfers. Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai quand je retournerai en bas. De toute façon, je crois que j'aime trop apporter le printemps sur Terre pour vouloir rester enfermée en bas en permanence.

Il fait nuit et Ikki est à nouveau seul face à ma tombe. Je m'approche et je vois que des larmes roulent sur ses joues. J'aimerais les essuyer, lui parler, lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il se fourvoie à cause de moi. Il reste là, solide et froid, débordant de colère et tellement beau que j'en ai le cœur serré. J'aimerais qu'il m'envoie un signe, qu'il me fasse comprendre que la haine ne l'a pas complètement dévoré. Et enfin, il desserre les lèvres :

\- Je t'aimais tellement…

_La fin…_


	5. Retrouvailles

_C'est l'été, j'ai eu envie d'ajouter un chapitre bonus._

* * *

La terre vient de trembler. A chaque fois qu'un chevalier meurt, la terre tremble sous mes pieds. Ensuite, l'esprit de ce chevalier est téléporté devant l'une des portes des Enfers. Si j'ai de la chance, c'est la mienne.

Je regarde autour de moi et je le vois. Il est étendu sur un rocher, non loin de moi, dans son armure tachée de sang. J'ai le cœur serré et je me précipite.

\- Ikki !

Il ouvre les yeux, tressaille et murmure mon nom. J'acquiesce, c'est bien moi. Il me serre dans ses bras, tellement fort que ça me coupe le souffle. Son armure est froide contre ma joue.

\- Esmeralda… Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, réponds-je dans un souffle.

\- Attends… Si tu es là, ça veut dire que je suis…

Il commence à comprendre. Il regarde autour de lui et reconnait l'endroit. C'est l'île où il a passé les pires moments de sa vie.

\- Tu es venue m'emmener au Paradis ? demande-t-il.

\- Eh bien… pas exactement.

\- Si quelqu'un mérite d'aller au Paradis, c'est bien toi. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer en chemin. Tu peux marcher ?

Il acquiesce, se lève et me regarde un peu mieux. Il a l'air de plus en plus intrigué. Je m'attends à ce qu'il commente le fait que ma robe à fleurs tachée de sang a laissé place à une tenue entièrement blanche.

\- Tu as l'air plus grande, dit-il enfin. Quand ton père t'a… enfin, tu avais treize ans. Là, tu en fais deux de plus !

\- Ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Si ! proteste-t-il. Tu… tu es très belle comme ça. Simplement, je croyais que les morts cessaient de vieillir.

\- Disons que j'ai des privilèges liés à mon statut.

\- Ton… statut ?

Je le devine troublé. Il vient de comprendre qu'il est mort, après tout. Il pense qu'il ne verra plus jamais son frère, ses amis, ou toutes les personnes qui comptent pour lui. Il s'imagine qu'il va au moins pouvoir rester avec moi, la seule personne qu'il connait ici. Je vais devoir détruire sa dernière illusion.

\- Il faut que tu franchisses la première porte de l'Enfer et que tu descendes jusqu'en bas, lui dis-je. Quand tu y seras, ne mange rien, et surtout pas de la grenade, ça t'empêcherait de remonter. Ne bois rien non plus. L'eau du Léthé te ferait tout oublier.

\- Je vais aller en Enfer ?

\- Oui, mais momentanément. Le chevalier du Phoenix peut revenir à la vie. Plus fort.

\- Esmeralda…

Il m'attrape la main et la serre fort. Ça me fend le cœur de voir son regard triste mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, expliqué-je. Il faut que je veille sur la porte.

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

Il me prend dans ses bras encore une fois. La dureté de ses muscles contraste étrangement avec ses gestes d'enfant. Il ne veut pas me quitter. Moi non plus, mais il le faut.

\- Tu dois franchir la porte, lui dis-je.

\- Je veux être avec toi quand on fêtera ton anniversaire, au printemps prochain.

Je me dégage. Quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Non, lui dis-je. Mon anniversaire, c'est en automne, tu te souviens ?

Il soupire de soulagement.

\- En effet. Ça m'étonne beaucoup que tu me demandes de m'en aller loin de toi alors pendant un moment, je me suis demandé si une créature quelconque n'avait pas pris ton apparence. J'ai parlé du printemps pour voir ta réaction.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Je te trouve… différente, c'est tout.

Je _suis_ différente. Quand il m'a connue, j'étais une enfant innocente qui voulait juste regarder les fleurs pousser. Aujourd'hui, je suis une candidate au trône des Enfers. J'aimerais pouvoir le lui expliquer mais je n'ai pas le temps. Ça lui ferait trop d'informations à digérer.

\- Ton frère te manque ? ai-je demandé à brûle-pourpoint.

Il tressaille. Je viens de mentionner la seule personne qui peut lui donner envie de s'arracher aux griffes de la mort. Je sens qu'il hésite. Lui ou moi ?

\- Il me manque, avoue-t-il.

\- Tu peux le retrouver. Une fois en Enfer, il te sera possible de t'échapper. Il a besoin de toi, pense à lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Personne ne peut me faire de mal, ici.

Je m'avance un tout petit peu en disant cela. Etant techniquement la reine du Monde Souterrain à temps partiel, je sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour comploter contre moi. Mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, en tout cas pas maintenant. Les chevaliers de ma demi-sœur Athéna ont davantage besoin de lui que moi.

\- Mais on se reverra ? demande-t-il.

\- Evidemment. Simplement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Salue Saori de ma part quand tu la reverras. Oh, et quand tu seras face au passeur du dernier cercle, dis-lui que tu me connais. Il te laissera passer.

On vient de franchir la porte. Les premiers mètres du tunnel me sont familiers, ensuite je n'ai plus le droit d'avancer. Il n'a pas lâché ma main.

\- Ne rien manger, ne rien boire et dire au dernier passeur que je te connais, résume-t-il.

\- C'est ça !

\- Tu sais… je crois que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

J'en ai envie moi aussi mais si un chevalier d'Athéna embrasse l'incarnation de la déesse Perséphone devant la porte des Enfers, cela ne peut que déclencher une guerre de plus. Et ce n'est pas le moment de lui dévoiler qui je suis. Je contourne le problème en lui tendant ma joue. On se fait la bise et je me dégage de son étreinte. Il doit continuer sans moi. Au bout de quelques pas, il tourne la tête et me regarde. Peut-être qu'il se demande pourquoi j'envoie mes amitiés à Saori. Après tout, de son point de vue, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Enfin, il disparaît dans les ombres.

A chaque fois qu'il meurt, c'est la même chose : je le guide vers la porte des Enfers et il oublie notre rencontre une fois qu'il est en bas. Il s'échappe, revient à la vie, meurt au cours d'un combat et je le retrouve devant la porte.

Vivement la fin de mon incarnation que ce soit fini.


End file.
